1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of lanyards. More specifically, this invention is in the field of connectors that connect lanyards to one or more attachments.
2. State of the Art
A lanyard is a cord, strap, line or other such member used to hold or fasten to an object. Lanyards are often worn about the neck of a user. A lanyard connector connects the first and second ends of a lanyard substrate (e.g., a strap or cord) together, forming a circular assembly. A variety of different lanyards and lanyard connectors are presently available within the art.
Lanyard connectors also typically connect to an attachment, such as a clip. The clip may clip to another object, such as a security badge, for example, which a user desires to wear about the user""s neck. However, typical lanyard technology fails to offer modular connectors that conveniently connect to a variety of different attachments. Past designs and solutions have typically been made from off the shelf available components. Components have been sourced from a variety of designs and/or sources, e.g., VELCRO, crimps, snaps, hooks, buckles, sewing, glue, sonic welding, and rings.
These prior solutions required a number of steps in the manufacturing process to modify and/or prepare the available componentry and/or substrates for functional compatibility. Furthermore, once manufactured, there was typically no possibility for retrofitting for dual or changing use of a product.
In addition, recent technology requires products that are not electrically conductive or static retaining. An integrated system is needed that can cost effectively satisfy that need. Furthermore, as for market acceptability, because typical products are made from existing off-the-self components, it is difficult to maintain a competitive advantage in either price or design employing typical products.
In addition, typical lanyard technology includes rounded lanyard connectors that are difficult to decorate and fail to lay flat against the body of a user.
There is therefore a need in the art for improved lanyard systems which feature modular componentry and lanyard connectors which conveniently connect to a variety of different attachments.
There is also a need in the art for a lanyard system featuring the use of a convenient lanyard connector and modular components selectively coupled thereto that is non-conductive and convenient to manufacture and use.
There is also a need in the art for a lanyard connector that is convenient to decorate and lays flat against the body of a user.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a modular lanyard system for selectively coupling a variety of different items to a variety of different lanyard substrates.
It is another object of the invention to provide a modular lanyard system in which a variety of different attachments can be selectively coupled to a lanyard connector.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lanyard connector and/or lanyard substrate which lays flat against the body of a wearer.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lanyard connector which allows an attachment to rotate with respect to the lanyard connector.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lanyard connector that is convenient to decorate or place a logo on.
It is another object of the invention to provide an integrated system of componentry within a lanyard system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lanyard connector that allows attachments to be retrofit thereon.
It is another object of the invention to incorporate the flexibility of post manufacture redesign and retrofit.
It is another object of the invention to produce final assembled products with limited
or no electrical conductivity or static retention.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system component that will provide a safety release if required by the market or the product design.
It is another object of the invention to reduce decoration (e.g., screen printing, pad printing, hot stamping) and spoilage costs of manufactured items, such as by employing a recylable system.
It is another object of the invention to create a system that is both visually and functionally unique.
It is another object of the invention to connect dissimilar or unrelated substrates with a novel modular system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a number of different manners for connecting and disconnecting a lanyard connector from an attachment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lanyard system having a variety of different interchangeable parts.
The present invention relates to a universally interchangeable linking or attachment system for securing a variety of items to a variety of lanyard substrates so as to accommodate or achieve a variety of uses and/or applications. The modular system has interchangeable components that aesthetically connect or interact with each other. The system has component multiple-use capability.
One embodiment of the lanyard system of the present invention comprises (i) a lanyard substrate, such as a fabric strap, (ii) a lanyard connector which couples the first and second ends of the substrate together; and (iii) an attachment that selectively, rotatably couples to the lanyard connector. The lanyard connector can attach to a variety of different modular attachments, each of which can be configured to selectively, rotatably couple to the connector, thus achieving modularity and interchangability.
An integrated system of componentry creating simple or complex solutions to needs of products is achieved by employing compatible attachments that allow for reduced inventory requirements.
The invented system employs a novel internal securing design, including upper and lower teeth that grip the substrate ends. The system also provides for economical decoration, personalization and business identification processes which are key to the promotional products industry. Economical decoration can be achieved, for example, by employing a flat or substantially flat lanyard connector on which an insignia such as a logo can be readily placed, as opposed to a round connector that is more difficult to place a logo on.
Items which can be held by the lanyard systems of the present invention include, but are not limited to cameras, trade show badges, security and safety identification badges, workplace name/photo identification, hidden personal and travel safety items, binoculars and umbrellas, luggage tags, zipper pulls or attachment points for flashlights, whistles, keys, cards, personal security/protection devices, etc for bags, cases, packs and carrying devices of all types.
Novel devices that can be created by this system include, but are not be limited to, neck lanyards and other types of lanyards. These may be employed for various types of uses and may have non-conductive and non-static storing properties. These properties have significant and important application where clean areas of manufacturing and services are required, including but not limited to the computer industry, scientific research and development, and medical and pharmaceutical environments.
In order to achieve this non-conductive capability, in one embodiment, the system of the present invention provides modular system thermo-plastic fastening and connecting component devices. For example, through the use of high-tech, engineering grade, UV protected thermo molding plastics, a durable component system is created that will allow for component disassembly and use changes without compromising the integrity of the product. Such plastics also have non-conductive and non-static storing properties and can thus be conveniently employed for lanyard connectors and attachments of the present invention.
Lanyard connectors and attachments of the present invention may be comprised of a variety of different materials, such as a thermoplastic material that is readily injection moldable and nonconductive, e.g., CELCON plastic, nylon, polypropylene, and/or DELRIN. The use of plastic components with the non conductive substrates give a unique and novel system for clean room use.
Lanyard substrates that can be coupled to the lanyard connector may be comprised of woven, braided and/or knitted natural and/or synthetic materials, neoprene, rubber or similar natural or synthetic materials, for example. These materials can be in a variety of different forms, such as straps, cords, lines, and a variety of different shapes and designs which fit about the neck of a user, for example.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a two-part configuration of the lanyard connector allows a portion of the connector to (i) selectively couple to a variety of different lanyard substrates, such as straps, cords, lines, and other members having a variety of different shapes and designs; and (ii) selectively couple to a variety of different attachments. Thus, the user can selectively decouple the attachment from the lanyard substrate (e.g., a strap) by selectively decoupling an attachment directly from a lanyard connector or by selectively decoupling a first portion of the connector from a second portion of the connector.
For example, one embodiment of the lanyard connector body comprises: (i) a first portion that is coupled to the ends of the lanyard substrate; and (ii) a second portion that is selectively coupled to the first portion. A coupling portion extends from the lanyard connector body to thereby allow selective attachment of an attachment to the lanyard connector, such that a user can: (A) selectively attach an attachment to the coupling portion; and (B) selectively attach the first portion of the connector body to the second portion of the connector body.
The two part configuration may be a male/female buckle combination, for example. The first portion may be a female or male portion, while the second portion may be a corresponding male or female portion, for example, that is selectively coupled to the corresponding portion. The coupling portion is, by way of example, a split neck. Such a two-part connector allows a user to attach or detach an attachment to the connector and also allows a user to attach or detach one portion of the connector from another portion. The connector portions and attachment may require different amounts of force to be exerted in order to be coupled or decoupled, for example. Therefore, providing these different options provides a user diversity and choice in connecting to a particular attachment.
In one male/female buckle embodiment, for example, the male buckle has first and second connection points: a rotating connection point at one end and a buckling connection point at an opposing end. This male buckle portion is a dual male portion, having a male connection on each of the opposing sides of the buckle portion. Thus, the male buckle portion is modular on both ends of the male buckle portion, not merely on one end of the male buckle portion.
For example, if the user employs a variety of different lanyard straps and a variety of different attachments, the user can use the same male buckle portion to couple the lanyard straps to each of the respective attachments.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims. These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.